nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition
The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition was introduced in 2006 with the same V8 engine as the previous model albeit modified for an increase in horse power and torque. Other changes included 19-inch alloy wheels used to reduce unsprung weight, a 10mm lower ride height, a stiffer damper set up, larger 15 inch diameter front brakes, a revised front air dam and a fitted rear diffuser. The 722 name refers to the victory by Stirling Moss and his co-driver Denis Jenkinson in a Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR with the starting number 722 (indicating a start time of 7:22 a.m.) at the Mille Miglia in 1955. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The 722 first appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2 Exotic class vehicle, with a price tag of $225,000. It is unlocked alongside all other tier 2 vehicles after the player completes a Job event requiring a 9.0 Wheelman Level. It has a high top speed of 224 mph (360 kmh) at the expense of an average acceleration and handling rating. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The 772 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 4 vehicle with a car rating of 11.70 and a price tag of $500,000. It is unlocked after the player earns 180 total event stars. The 722 has the second lowest stock car rating of all the tier 4 vehicles. It is only 1.20 points ahead of the Lexus LF-A Concept. Due to its heavy mass, its weight is not transferred to its outside wheels in corners as well as seen by the Lamborghini Reventón and better handling cars. However, the SLR is still capable of competing against its class competitors on straight roads. ''Need for Speed: World'' The SLR 722 was made available in Need for Speed: World on August 24, 2011 as a tier 3 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class car. The weakest driving trait of the SLR is its handling, which is not as responsive nor as precise as most SpeedBoost exclusive cars. Another weakness of the car is its mediocre nitrous boost. The biggest advantage of the SLR is that it has powerful acceleration, a high top speed and it is fairly heavy. Since August 22, 2012, the steering of the SLR has been significantly improved, which is comparable with that of the Chevrolet Corvette Z06. It has become more competitive in race events although the SLR's driving traits are best utilised in race tracks with low-speed corners that are far from each other such as Main Street. The weight and power of the vehicle are useful in pursuit events, too. Grey The Grey style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was released on August 24, 2011. Black The Black style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on November 22, 2011. Before August 22, 2012, it could be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 42 or above and cost . On May 21, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Gleam The Gleam style is a art director car that costs . It was released on September 21, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Autobahn Stormer The Autobahn Stormer style is a Cop Edition car that costs . It was released on November 4, 2011, and has a reference to German highway patrol cars. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The SLR 722 appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked as part of the ''SCPD Rebels'' pack for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and EA Crew releases. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 672,500 cop bounty. The SLR's quick acceleration and high top speed make it one of the fastest Exotic cars in title although it also tends to oversteer in corners, which can be useful for performing drifts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The 722 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class vehicle, with a rating of B 1170 and a price tag of $395,000. It has a handling rating of 3.77 and a 100mph to 0mph stopping time of 3.26 seconds. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The SLR 722 Edition appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit included with the Movie Pack. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the SLR 722 Edition is included with either the Movie Cops Pack or Complete Movie Pack, and is unlocked upon completing the rank 0 tutorial assignment - "Training". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the SLR 722 Edition is included with either the Movie Cops Pack or Complete Movie Pack, and is unlocked upon completing the rank 0 tutorial assignment - "Training". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the SLR 722 Edition is included with either the Movie Cops Pack or Complete Movie Pack, and is unlocked upon completing the rank 0 tutorial assignment - "Training". Trivia *In Need for Speed: Rivals, all SLR 722 RCPD unit specifications have a "722 S" badge, which are only fitted to the fabric roof 722 S roadster. Gallery NFSUNMercedesBenzSLRMcLaren722EditionStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' Nfs shift slr mclaren.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' NFSW_Mercedes-Benz_SLR_McLaren_722_Edition_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Mercedes-Benz_SLR_McLaren_722_Edition_Black.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Black) NFSW_Mercedes-Benz_SLR_McLaren_722_Edition_Gleam.jpg|''Need for Speed: World (Gleam) NFSW_Mercedes-Benz_SLR_McLaren_722_Edition_Autobahn_Stormer.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Autobahn Stormer) MercMcL722 CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD Rebels Pack) 0120_SUPERHD_924x519.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2USLR722.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFS_Shift_2_McLaren_Mercedes_SLR_722_1.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) NFSRSLR722EditionPolice.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD) pl:Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition Category:SCPD Rebels Pack Cars